Lighting assemblies comprising light emitting diode (LED) elements are of interest for various illumination applications. Mechanically stable mounting, electrical connection, and good heat dissipation are qualities of interest for achieving a high performance and long lifetime of the lighting assemblies. For illumination purposes, being able to direct the generated light is also of interest.
By mounting the LED elements on a printed circuit board (PCB) connected to a heat dissipating body, or heat sink, the LED elements are electrically connected and the heat generated during operation dissipated. One difficulty with this arrangement is however to ensure a good thermal contact between the LED elements and the heatsink. One option is to add a thermal interface material to the interface between the PCB and the heat sink.
WO 2012/004724 A1 discloses a lighting assembly wherein a LED element is fixed to a leadframe such that a mechanical mounting, electrical connection and thermal management are provided. The leadframe also comprises a light direction section that includes a reflective surface arranged to reflect light emitted from the LED element.
Although such a lighting assembly may provide a high operating performance, there is still a need for lighting assemblies with improved functionality and also methods for facilitating manufacturing of such lighting assemblies.